


The Plan

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/ThePlan_zps218e878e.png.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
<p>Gap filler of Brian's thoughts as he hires the hustler in an attempt to forget Justin. His thoughts of how empty his life now is, and what he must do to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

 

* * *

 

 

******Thank you to Christie - clride - for surprising me with the banner for this story.*****  
  
  
 **A/N** : This was written a long time ago back when I first started writing Queer as Folk, and primarily wrote canon oneshots. When Christie surprised me with this banner, I began to wonder if this story doesn't ask for more. If you think it does, please let me know. I would definitely consider that in the future.  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Brian let the hustler into his loft with mixed emotions.

 

 

What had led him to this point?

 

 

Brian Kinney had now resorted to paying for sex. This was laughable from every conceivable angle.

 

 

However, he was not laughing.

 

 

The spark of joy in his life was gone ever since his blond boy had left him, although he wouldn't make that admission to anyone other than himself. Doing so to himself was torturous enough.

 

 

He could not escape the memories of Justin being here.

 

 

Everywhere he looked he was just simply - there.

 

 

Now, Justin was gone. He would make new memories to eradicate the ones that kept pounding inside of his head.

 

 

The trick tried to kiss him. Brian turned his head away in disgust.

 

 

No longer was he bound by their rules, but it didn't matter. He had no desire for that level of intimacy. Not now. Perhaps, not ever.

 

 

When the trick rolled over, Brian looked down at the blond head... his hand almost shaking as he reached out to touch the golden strands. He pulled his hand back almost instantly.

 

 

He was not Justin.

 

 

None of them to follow would ever be him.

 

 

As he fucked the trick he closed his eyes wishing it were Justin beneath him.

 

 

When the trick left, Brian realized he had two options.

 

 

One, he could fuck every man in sight to erase thoughts of the little twat from his mind, and as he swallowed deeply an additional unbidden thought materialized - his heart.

 

 

Two, he could opt to devise a plan to get his Sunshine back. A plan that would have Justin thinking it was all his idea.

 

 

Brian smiled briefly. Plan two most definitely suited his needs better.

 

 

It could take some time, and some patience... but, Brian Kinney always won. He would win the greatest prize of all.

 

 

That was quite simply Justin, back here... where he belonged.

 

 

END

 

_**A/N: This is without a doubt NOT my writing style of today; however, something I thought should come out of the archives. Please let me know if you think it should end there, or if it should continue on. Thanks!!** _   



End file.
